


Not a Love Story

by i_m__no__one



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, Child Abuse, F/M, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Statutory Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, domestic abuse, marital rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_m__no__one/pseuds/i_m__no__one
Summary: Game of Thronesisn't perfect about how it handles sex, but it did the right thing in Season 1 focusing on Daenerys' reactions, depicting abuse instead of sexiness. This is the opposite: a pornographic narration of the on-screen Drogo raping Daenerys scene. You've been warned.





	Not a Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Because Drogo is coming from a normalized rape culture, his POV portrays the scene as "sexy". The rape elements are still there because this _is_ rape; don't forget that just because the writing is using [Show, Don't Tell](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ShowDontTell). I'm not going to be explicit in-fic with [And That's Terrible](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AndThatsTerrible) so I'm telling you now. This is marital rape, it's domestic abuse because it's stated as on-going, it's child sexual abuse and statutory rape because Daenerys is only sixteen.

He turned her over for the night and fucked into her hard. His thumbs pressed into her buttocks while his fingers dug into her inner thighs in a heavy, bruising grip. Horse Lords, he loved pulling her back to meet his thrusts as he sought his pleasure, the velvety sheathing of his cock and the soft, firm curve of her backside pressing against his groin. He relished the slick sounds of her being forced to take him and her flesh slapping against his. The strength of his motions made her breasts sway; her head bobbed and her arms shook as she struggled to support herself through it.

Her pained gasps and hitched breaths changed as he shoved her down, switching his hard, plunging thrusts to long, grinding strokes that plundered her very depths. Her head jerked and her hands trembled as they doubled their grip in the furs. Oh, how he delighted in the tension of her body, the way it tightened her muscles and she was now clenching around his cock. He grunted with exertion as he pumped into her, rolling his hips to slam into her inexorably.

He continued to fuck her through his climax, extending the overwhelming sensation as his orgasm ripped from him and he filled her with his seed. Viserys had indeed given him a most exquisite bride. Daenerys was the most beautiful khaleesi on the Great Grass Sea and Drogo truly reveled in possessing her. His cock lied quiescent inside her now, but soon it would stir and he would take her again. He smugly congratulated himself on how it was not the unaccustomed, long days ahorse that made his young wife unable to walk.

He would enjoy keeping to her, forgoing slaves and riding her unrelentingly. He would get her with child soon and he was sure he would not begin to tire of mounting her until then. He admired her strength. Every night he came to her and her exotic pale skin was tender and red, made chafed and sensitive by the new days in the saddle. _(Great Stallion be good, her handmaidens’ treatments would keep her skin so soft and sensitive always.)_ Facing her forward might have offered her some respite, but he gave her no other rest to look forward to at night for her burning thighs. By the Great Stallion, she was strong. He would make her grow heavy with his seed, and bear him a khalasar of fierce, mighty sons.


End file.
